A 'Saucy' Attitude A Smurfs Love Story!
by Mintgirl109
Summary: A smurfette is found once again in the forest, with no memories except for a single song. And when a certain smurf takes an interest to her, will it change the smurfette from her horrible thieving past? P.S. An OC in this story belongs soley to frostforge44 ONLY! Check her out sometime!
1. An Old Song

**Okay! It's me, Minty! Just wanted to say that all smurfs belong to Peyo, save for Saucy, in which I own. And Crafty, frostforge44 owns her, so go check her out on ** ** /u/3066345/**

I fluttered my eyes open as I sat myself up. My lower arms felt relatively weak and my head was spinning.  
"Oww..." I complained as I rubbed my temple. Suddenly, my eyes decided to access my surroundings and found that I was in a forest, the sun hit the dark leaves, changing there color to a more flavorful, crisp green apple. My ears perked up the sound of rushing water and I slowly got up. The creek, or river, was my only chance of a reflection and fresh water. So, I sprinted towards it and skid on my knees to the bank, and knelt over the clear water. 'I actually look kind of pretty' I thought to myself as I ran fingers down my light-ish blue cheek. I had a small-ish nose that was spattered with light blue freckles, set between two large purple eyes, that gleamed with curiosity. My hair however was another story, it was a mangled-mess, and appeared as if it hadn't had a good washing in months! I ran my fingers through it and smiled, I felt a little _proud, _of the oily mess, that would have been bleach blonde, had I washed it. I looked at my hands and found them both caked with cuts and mud, I smirked and examined my clothes. I loose puffy cotton shirt hung down over my curvy body, my trousers were tight, forming even more of a figure on my blue body, and on my feet were leather boots, slightly loose as well. They appeared dirty and worn, about to fall off. I smirked and put my cupped hands in the water, splashing it on my face. This not only woke me up and make me feel better, it also helped me realize how hungry I was. I took a small sip of the water, and instantly felt relinquished. I got up and started to tread the forest on my south, praying to find some type of food, suddenly a song came to mind, and I began to sing as I looked for food.

~Meanwhile~

The four boys were all kind of silent as they went out to search for smurf-berries. It had gotten a little more awkward between them all since Crafty and Gutsy had been going out. It wasn't their fault however, now Crafty was _all _Gutsy talked about now-a-days! If they heard one more word about Crafty's wonderful feature's and her amazing inventions, the entire village, except for Crafty, Smurfette, and Papa Smurf, were going to make sure Gutsy never talked again. They all enjoyed Crafty and were a dear friend to all of them but, they couldn't help but be annoyed when Gutsy spoke of her. Grouchy was in the very front, not really looking for anything, just being himself, until a beautiful voice pricked at his ears. He whipped around and stopped the line of the boys, making them all fall and let out a synchronized yell of annoyance.  
"Shhh!" Grouchy said, looking in the direction of the voice.  
"Yo ho, haul together,  
hoist the colors high.  
Heave ho, thieves and beggars;  
never say we die."

Grouchy sighed with ecstasy, and turned back to the group.  
"You guys heard that right?" He asked hoping he wasn't insane. All but Gutsy shook his head. Grouchy smirked and without say, took off in the direction, of the song. It was amazing and he couldn't stay away from it. He froze in place to hear the next verse of the song.

"Now some have died, and some are alive;and others sail on the the keys to the cageand the devil to pay,we lay to the fiddler's green."

"There you are!" He growled as he peeked through the bushes, and saw the most beautiful smurfette he had ever seen. He felt his breath catch in his throat as he watched her sing and turn towards him. He slowly regained his composure, and watched her slowly, as she twirled and danced to the song that she sang. Grouchy couldn't tear his eyes away, no matter how hard he tried, that was until Gutsy came up and pushed him out into the smurfette's view.

"Yo ho all together,hoist the colors ho, thieves and beggars;

never shall we die."

The strange smurfette seemed to absorbed in her song to really notice the smurf that had almost silently fallen out into the small clearing. Either that or she was completely ignoring the fact that he had fallen, so that she could finish her wonderful song. Grouchy decided it to be the former and waited until she finished so he could meet the girl. Plus, he wanted to hear the song more than anything, so he kept silent.

"The bell has been raisedfrom it's watery grave,hear it's sepulchral tone.A call to all; pay heed the squall,and turn your sails to home."

"Yo ho, haul together,hoist the colors ho, thieves and beggars;never say we die."

"Yo ho, all together,hoist the colors ho, thieves and beggars;never shall we die."

"The king and his menstole the queen from her bed,and bound her in her seas be ours, and by the powers;where we will; we'll roam."

~ Regular P.o.V~

I don't know how I got so sucked into the song but, as I sang it, memories of a dance flashed into my brain, that would go along with the song. The other thing that I noticed is each time I sung 'never shall we die' it felt as if my heart was being stabbed, with the sharpest cutlass anyone could put together.  
"Oh wow." I jumped at this person's words and whipped around, finding my hand at my hip, and it found nothing. I slowly took my hand back and wondered what would've rested at my hip that I would have used for defense. I shrugged and my thoughts stirred back to the creature that stood up and stared at me dreamily. I glared at him and took an intimidating step forward.  
"Who are you?" I said. My voice sounded more delicate than I expected, not squeaky and girly, just delicate, like a morning rain or a flower falling into a creek. The blue creature got up and held out his hand, for me to shake. I looked at it with disgust, for some reason, I didn't like how it was so, I don't know... _so clean. _So, I smirked as I spit in the palm of my blue hand and slapped his with a hard shake. At first he scowled then cleared his throat.  
"The name's Grouchy." He said roughly. I smirked and took my hand away, as I opened my mouth to say my name when nothing came to mind. I looked back to Grouchy and he looked expectant, and I cleared my throat.  
"I- I- I don't remember..." I said almost quietly. I looked at my boots and dug the heels into the ground, just to keep me from feeling awkward.  
"What do ye' mean when ye' say ye' can't remember yer own name, lass?" A rough Scottish accent broke my concentration on the ground and I shot up.  
"Did I stutter, or are you just that ignorant?" I snapped, directing my attention to him. The Scotsman seemed angry and intimidated at the same time. I smirked and turned back to the water.  
"Yes, I cannot remember my name. If either of you have information than, I would like to hear. If not, either you take me where you came from, or I go solo, into the world, finding unknown treasure's, forever seeking that bloody Fountain of Youth!" I slapped my mouth closed.  
'Where did that come from?' I asked myself. I shrugged it off and looked back at the boys. Grouchy had a hard scowl on his face but, his eyes gleamed with something different, and the Scotsman smirked.  
"I've got a name fer ye'." He said looking me up and down. I gave him an expectant look, and he grinned.  
"Saucy. We'll call ye' that." I paused and thought for a moment. Contemplating if I could tolerate being called that. I smirked and nodded.  
"Alright then. Let's go. You are taking me back, aren't ya'?" I asked him before I took any step closer. Grouchy nodded and the Scotsman rolled his blue eyes, before nodding.  
"So, lead the way." I said, gesturing to the trees. He smirked and began to walk, waving for me and Grouchy to follow. I went first and Grouchy followed, his head low. I thought about asking him what was wrong but, decided against it. Instead I bumped into another blue 'person' and looked up. This one had glasses, and looked _very _arrogant.  
"And, who may I ask, are you?" He asked in a some-what squeaky voice. I scoffed and rolled my eyes.  
"Saucy, _brainiac, _what's it to you?" I asked giving him a sarcastic look. He sent me a glare from the Locker itself before continueing on a path. I smirked, and lagged behind with the Scotsman.  
"So far, you and Grouchy are good in my book. That smurf better watch himself." I growled, eyeing the glasses smurf from behind. I heard the Scotsman snicker and then he cleared his throat.  
"Name's Gutsy by the way. If you ever need him taken care of, just call me and Grouchy." I smirked, and shook his hand with my spit-soaked one.  
"Pleasure Gutsy, I'm sure you and I will get along just fine." I said slyly.  
"Nice, firm handshake. You should meet me lassie, Crafty." He said this in a dreamy way and I cleared my throat.  
"Does she enjoy the color pink?" I asked trying to sound like the _brainiac. _Gutsy doubled over with laughter at my impersonation that hit the smurf on the nose. He got up and shook his head.  
"No, me lassie, hates the color pink." He said taking a breath.  
"We'll get along just fine then." I said with a hint of sarcasm.


	2. New Friends

**Hey guys! It's Minty here! Just wanted to go and show you all how much I appreciate your reading this! **And if you're asking, yes, Saucy is that rude but, you might have figured out why by now. *wink wink*

"I'M A BLOODY PIRATE YOU BLUBBERING IDIOTIOTIC MORONIC LITTLE CLEAN COCKROACH!"

*Author jumps out of chair onto the floor*

Author- "Guys? Wh- what was that?"

Brainy- Well, logically it could be a screaming banshee or something much, _much _worse.

Gutsy- As if me and me lassie are afraid of a li'l screamin' ban-

Unknown- NO! COME HERE YOU LI'L! I'LL GUT YOU WITH ME CUTLASS I WILL! TAKE IT BLOODY BACK YOU-

Author- *gulps* Guys. I know what or _who _it is…

*Smurfs turn to author in curiosity*

Author- RUUNNNN! IT'S AN ANGRY SAUCY!

*All scatter to hiding places, except for Crafty; Author peeks out from behind chair and looks to readers*

Author- I got to make this quick! I don't own the Smurfs! Peyo d-d-does!

Saucy- AND I BELONG TO MINTY NOW PLEASE LEAVE WHILE I CUT GROUCHY'S WEASLEY BLACK GUTS OUT!

Crafty- Oh, I belong to frostforge44! And since only I'm brave enough and awesome enough to talk right now the author wanted to thank both Chloe and Frosty for their encouragement! Now what did Grouchy do _this _time, Sauce?

*Saucy leans over and whispers something, Crafty gets red*

Crafty- OH YOU ARE GOING DOWN YOU SMURF!

Author- Okay, let's get to the story before they start going after the innocent!

I sat in a rather small 'mushroom' on a hard bed, and waited for the other smurfs to come back and bring their 'Papa' just like they told me. Gutsy also, insisted on bringing his 'lassie' whom I now _dearly _hoped we were at least something alike. It would be awful, and I mean _awful _if she were a super girlie-girl. Something in my gut tells me she's not but, something also tells me that there is one of them here. Or maybe I'm just hungry. I smirked at the thought and began to twirl my hair, since I couldn't run my blue fingers through it.

"Come on Papa! You have to see her!" A sort of -er, how do I put this, without being too mean, ditsy? Yeah, a ditsy voice called. Then light flooded the room and I had to shield my eyes, and look away as the same boys and two more silhouettes appeared through the doorway.

"Now ye' can open yer eyes lassie." I heard Gutsy's familiar accent, but spoken more gently. As if who he was talking to would break if he spoke to roughly. The door was closed so I could see again and another girl whom was dressed in overalls and a light-ish funny blue hat opened her eyes and looked me over. At first I thought she might have been expecting a girl with gold shoes but, when I saw her eyes they gleamed with excitement.

"This, I'm guessing, is your girlfriend, Gutsy?" I asked gesturing to the girl. At first she blushed then gave the Scottish smurf a stern look. He gave her an 'innocent' smile, and she rolled her eyes and looked away while mumbling under her breath,

"Talk about it later then." I smirked and she turned her attention back to me.

"So, I'm Crafty. Nice to meet another smurfette who doesn't mind getting dirty once and a while." She held out her hand and I did a double-take. It was almost just as dirty as mine. Except covered with a black oily substance, _'Must like an adventure or two if her hands are that dirty.' _I thought to myself, and smirked, as I gripped her hand in a firm shake.

"I'm Saucy, nice to meet someone who likes an adventure." I don't know why that exactly intrigued me, it just did. She gave me a wicked grin and I shoved it back.

"Yes, we will get along very well." She said with an evil lightening on her words. I gave an evil smirk and nodded. I could almost see all the pranks I could pull with her help. Someone cleared their throat, and we both switched around to face an elderly looking smurf with a red hat and pants.

"So, Saucy, do you remember anything of the past? Of who you are?" I felt once again at a loss when something popped into my head.

"A song, but that's it. I can't remember anything else really." I said sadly, as I looked to the ground.

"Do you mind singing the song for me?" He asked. At first I was in shock. No one had ever asked me to sing for them! I gulped and bit my lip before nodding.

"Just one verse though." I said holding up my pointer finger, as if to prove a point. He chuckled and nodded. I took a breath and began.

"_The King and his men_

_Stole the Queen from her bed_

_And bound her in her bones_

_The sea be ours and by the powers_

_Where we will; we'll roam" _

I sang it softly, and the same things flashed by in my head, the same dance, the same routine. I gulped and looked down at my boots.

"Well?" I asked quietly.

"I don't recall that song. For now though. I think it best you stay with us. Go get yourself cleaned up, and we'll have Doctor check you out." He said this as though he was still thinking. I cringed at the word and began to walk toward Crafty.

"Bloody, cleanliness. Grajkgiuw." I began to mumble angrily as I stormed out the door, and went to find a well or go back to the creek.

"Hey! Saucy! Wait, up! You need clothes you know! Or are you willing to freeze your butt? It is spring but, it's still cold ya know!" I froze and smirked while I turned on my heel to face her.

"Would, the wonderful Crafty, be willing to lend me some clothes?" I said, bowing and acting like a gentlesmurf, deepening my voice. She laughed and joined me.

"You sure you don't want a dress or something?" She asked, sounding a little worried. I felt my lips curve into a smile as I let out a cackling boston laugh. (Author's Note: Laugh like Harley Quinn! xD)

"You- You think I'd rather wear a dress? HA! You can't do anything in a dress, much less do chores!" I said as we headed towards the creek, in my mind I told her it was more private.

"Why don't you go get the clothes and I'll take a wash." I said shooing her away. I washed myself and my clothes in the creek then found a large leaf to cover myself with, when Crafty's voice came through.

"Hey! Are you covered?" She called out. I rolled my eyes and grabbed the clothes from her.

"Just keep your eyes closed." I said, my voice suddenly changing. I touched my throat and coughed, then shook away my thoughts and slipped the warm shirt and overalls on.

"Alright you can open your eyes now." I said, my voice returning back to normal. I shrugged and waited for her to open her eyes again, when she did she gasped.

"Give me the hat." She said, out-stretching her hand. I sighed and slowly took the hat off, and handed it to her as she chuckled.

"We'll get you to Smurfette and she'll do your hair up real nice." She grabbed my wrist and I resisted.

\"Wait! My clothes are still here!" I said, as I grabbed the wet bundle and wrapped them in a leaf. Then I let her drag me as I clutched the bundle which stayed in the crook of my left arm.

"Smurfette!" She yelled when we arrived at a bright pink house. I nearly gagged at the color until she came out. She had to be the most girly- girl I had ever seen! I couldn't help but, let out a laugh or rather a cackle as Crafty dragged me inside and sat me in front of a mirror.

"Now this may hurt a bit. Don't worry. As soon as you're done we'll take you to meet the rest of the village!" She said almost too cheerfully.

"Okay, as you know I'm Smurfette, and you must be the new girl that everyone's talking about, they never said your name though." She pulled a brush out from a drawer on her vanity, and an awkward silence rang out.

"Saucy, the name's Saucy." I said with a low growl as she began to hum a rather annoying song, and I couldn't help but, roll my eyes. Sudden bursts of pain ran through my scalp as she brushed roughly. It took around 20 minutes of us all waiting around and when she was done I gasped in relief.

"Now, just put my hair up in whatever way looks best. And then, we can go and visit all your friends! Hey, is there like a sewing or a clothi-"

"No, but we have Tailor Smurf. Papa already has him working and he's making several different outfits because he's not sure what you're like." I smiled and then felt my head being yanked back as Smurfette pulled it back into a high ponytail.

"There. Come back if you need anything else!" She said, as she waved. I half-waved back and Crafty lead me out the door to the town. It was kind of thrilling to see a bunch of nice new faces and new personalities. Still my favorite were first, Crafty, then Gutsy, and then er… Grouchy I guess. He was kind of handsome. I shrugged to myself and proceeded to follow Crafty through the village until we reached Tailor, we still had many homes to visit but, I really wanted to visit Tailor. As soon as I popped my head in I saw a smurf with a regular hat, except this one had needles sticking out of it. He also had a measuring tape around his neck. I made a small knocking noise and cleared my throat to announce my presence.

"Oh! You scared me! Crafty, good to see you!" He came over to Crafty and gave her a wave before turning his attention to me.

"You must be who I'm making some clothes for right now. Hi, I'm Tailor." He held out his hand. I hesitated at first and then shook it lightly.

"Saucy. Pleased to meet ya'!" Once again my voice changed. I jumped a little this time and let go of Tailor's hand.

"Anyways, as of now, I only have two outfits for you, I was going to make more but, if you are satisfied with one of them then I will not so, please do not waste my daylight. Go change into this then come out and show me and Crafty, then tell me how you feel." He stuffed a couple of bundles of clothes in my arms before shoving me into the extra room to change. I sighed and decided to go the 'black and red' route with the clothes since the former was, uh… all pink. I slipped the shirt on first which was a tank-top that formed to my body and it was a bright red. I then slipped on the pants which were a pure black, that could've shown up the midnight sky. I pulled my pony tail out and slipped the hat on which was it's normal white save for the two diamonds on the bottom left corner, one was red the other was black. I looked at myself in the mirror and sighed.

"Well, here goes nothin'." I walked out and Tailor's jaw dropped, I couldn't help but giggle.

"Wow, the boys are going to love this!" Crafty said. I gave her an almost confused look, then stuck my tongue out.

"So…. Tailor? How- er. How do I look?" I said giving a small spin. He nodded and mumbled some nonsense before fainting. I struggled to stop a laugh and Crafty came up next to me. At first she gave a confused look then, completely understood and began to burst out laughing, with me.

"Hey, so, you are a girl. Seriously what do you think?" I asked pulling the tank over the hem of my pants. I could almost hear her smirking.

"I think, that as long as you don't like Gutsy, we won't have a problem. And I know the other smurfs won't either." She said wriggling her eyebrows. I rolled my eyes and scoffed.

"As if. I'm not that into that type of thing. At least I don't think I am so far. Anyways, I have the feeling that I like adventure, more than boys. But, each time I sing I get that feeling that I used to believe there's that one special guy that'll make me happy." I rubbed my stomach and looked at Crafty.

"Or I'm hungry. Let's go eat." I said walking to the door. She scoffed and I turned around to face her. She was gesturing to Tailor and I made a outy face.

"Please? We can bring him back something! Please? I'm dying of hunger!" I made a coughing sound and she rolled her eyes before yanking me out to the eating hall.

"Okay, so you can sit next to me and Grouchy." She said patting the seat next to her. I sighed and set my food down.

"Now, just eat." She said. I smirked and nodded, before stuffing my face.


	3. The Arrogance!

**Hey! It's Minty once more! And here's the *laughs* the- *scoffs* HAHAHA! What in the world happened to Grouchy? He's all… whoo…?**

**Crafty- *snickers* Oh yeah he's 'whoo' alright. **

**Saucy- Shush! And would you- *shoves Grouchy on the ground and sticks out her tongue* **

**Author- *Finishes laughing* Okay so now, **

**Frostforge44- Thank you so much and I will keep writing! It's an exciting feeling to have someone who writes awesome stories and- **

**Crafty- AND CREATES AMAZING CHARACTERS LIKE ME! **

**Author- *coughs* well, yes. Anyways, it's great to hear that you love the story so far! **

**Gutsy- Seriously, what did you do to your smurffriend **_**this **_**time? **

**Saucy- He's not my smurffriend! I hardly know any of you. Except Crafty over here. **

**Crafty- *chuckles* That's 'cause your scared… **

**Saucy- What was that? **

**Crafty- NOTHING! **

**Saucy- Come here…**

**Crafty- No. You're gonna slap me. **

**Saucy- *thinks about it* Well, I can slap him instead! Maybe he'll go back to er, his grouchiness… *slaps Grouchy on the side of the head he snaps out of his daze* **

**Grouchy- OW! What happened? **

**Author- *shrugs* But, we need to get on with the story. I don't own the smurfs, I credit that brilliance to Peyo! **

**Crafty- I belong to frostforge44! HI FROSTY! **

**Saucy- And I belong to Minty, now can we get this going all ready? **

**Story: **

"I still don't see how you're gonna be okay with your mushroom like that!" Handy smurf and I had been arguing ever since I got back to Papa Smurf's mushroom to wait for Doctor. Handy wanted to know how I wanted my mushroom, and I made the mistake of saying, 'Why don't you take a good look at me and then you design it.' Then he said, 'It doesn't work that way.' Well, I disagree, and came up with at least 25 different ways I could have my mushroom, Crafty had tried to stop it but, then decided it was useless and sat on the side-lines, waiting for Doctor and Papa.

"Look, all I want now, is for you to build it and I'll decorate it! Crafty'll help me. Won't you Crafty?" I asked looking back at her. She nodded and sat back on the wall.

"Well, you could have said that earlier! We wouldn't have wasted any of my time!" I neared his face in an intimidating way and put my finger on his chest.

"Why, don't you go build it already, then?" I asked giving him a little shove. He put a scowl on his face and began to storm out the door.

"Maybe I will!" He yelled before slamming the door. I rolled my eyes and sat next to Crafty who had her eyes closed and left out a soft 'snore'.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. That argument lasted for so long you fell asleep, but wake up. I think they're finally here. Wonder what took the so long…" I finished and she sat up before looking at the door. Light flooded in and a familiar red hatted smurf walked in and gave us a small smile before revealing another smurf in a white coat. He had a stethoscope around his neck and a mirror-thingy strapped to his forehead.

"You must be Doctor." I said as he pulled a clipboard out and nodded.

"And you're Saucy. Now please, I'm going to give you a series of tests to see if you're okay. I can already see bruises and make the accession that you had a hard fall. So, I'll make sure you don't have a concussion or anything of that sort. Sit." He said and pointed to a hard looking table that was covered in paper. I did as he said, for some reason, he seemed like he could take me down if he tried. I sighed as I went through his tests and when I thought he was finished, he pulled out a GIANT, okay so maybe it wasn't that big but, I felt a sudden fear of the needle, and I gulped.

"No, no, no, no, no! Please don't! It's gonna hurt real bad! I know it will!" I said snatching my arm from his hand.

"Now, now. It's only a shot to make sure you don't catch the Smurf Flu, it's nasty and I'm suer you don't want it. Okay, here hold my hand when the pain comes just squeeze my hand as hard as it takes to make the pain go away. Okay?" I sighed and stared at his waiting open hand and put my hand in his hand and gripped it, waiting for the pain as I squeezed my eyes shut.

"Alright you're done." My eyes flew open and I looked at my arm. A small bandage sat on my upper arm.

"You didn't feel a thing did you?" He asked as he smirked. I shook my head and gave him a big smile.

"Thank you!" I said as I leapt off the table and clamored him with a hug and buried my face in the hollow of his neck. Again, my eyes flew open and I pushed him away.

"S-sorry. I don't think I'm a fan of needles for some reason. Come on Crafty." I said as I stared at the ground and began walking to the door.

"I'll catch up with you. I'm gonna help Doc, okay?" She said as she gave me a reassuring smile. I weakly smiled back and opened the door.

"Hey! Saucy! Come here! I got the plans for your mushroom. Wanted you to see 'em!" A hyper Handy Smurf ran up to me with a sheet of blur paper rolled up in his hand.

~In the World's P.o.V~

Crafty smirked as she turned back to Doctor, after Saucy left.

"You sly smurf." She said as she handed him the rolled up paper to keep the table sanitary if a smurf got sick on it.

"Eh, what can I say? Just don't smurf this to the other smurfs. Alright? Unless it's Gutsy. He's okay." Doctor smirked and picked up his first-smurf bag, to take with him back home. He rubbed his fingertips against his thumb and smiled as things rushed through his head. He felt butterflies when her skin touched his and he almost fell to his knees when she hugged him. He gave a dreamy sigh and headed back to his mushroom.

~Saucy P.o.V~

After Handy showed me the plans I gave him a side hug. He gave a small blush and smiled at me.

"I'll get started as soon as I can!" He said before dashing away. I smiled and noticed that Crafty wasn't around me, she must've still been talking to Doc. I sighed and decided to begin walking. I don't know why but, I wanted some alone time. That was until someone ran up to me and stumbling several times before.

"Saucy! Hiya! I uh, found this rose in this forest and wanted to give it to you. I'm Clumsy by the way." He held out a full bloomed crimson red that brought a bright smile to my face. What was coming over me? Suddenly I felt like kissing his cheek, and that's exactly what I did before realizing it.

'_GREAT!' _I thought to myself as I gave him a sweet smile. Now I had to think of something to say to the dreamy smurf.

"That was very sweet of you too think of me while you were out, Clumsy." I said before walking away. Now twice in a day, I felt like singing. So, I sat down on a bench near a mushroom and checked to see if anyone was around. As far as I knew everyone was probably at lunch. I gave a contented smile, and picked words from my brain.

"Les rêves des amoureux sont comm'(e) le bon vin  
Ils donn(ent) de la joie ou bien du chagrin  
Affaibli par la faim je suis malheureux  
Volant en chemin tout ce que je peux  
Car rien n'est gratuit dans la vie"

~The World's P.o.V~

Little did the new smurfette know that the mushroom she now leaned against was a very French smurf, that sometime's didn't go to lunch, heard her loud and clear. He peered out his window and sighed dreamily. There sat a beautiful Smurfette in red and black, sitting against his mushroom with a crimson rose in hand, singing a song that only Painter knew by heart. He stared at the beautiful golden haired girl and gave another dreamy sigh and began to hum along. She took no notice and continued singing. However, as she continued the next verse she got up and pretended to do the waltz with an invisible smurf.  
"L'espoir est un plat bien trop vite consommé  
A sauter les repas je suis habitué  
Un voleur solitaire est triste à nourrir  
A un jeu si amer je n'peux réussir  
Car rien n'est gratuit dans…"

Painter took this chance and tapped her on the shoulder. She whipped around and stopped singing.

"May, I, cut in?" He asked and offered his hand. She gently took it, and he spun her.

"Please keep zinging." He said giving her a smile. She bit her lip and nodded.

"La vie… Jamais on ne me dira  
Que la course aux étoiles; ça n'est pas pour moi  
Laissez moi vous émerveiller et prendre mon en vol  
Nous allons en fin nous régaler"

"La fêt(e) va enfin commencer  
Sortez les bouteilles; finis les ennuis  
Je dresse la table, de ma nouvell(e) vie  
Je suis heureux à l'idée de ce nouveau destin  
Une vie à me cacher et puis libre enfin  
Le festin est sur mon chemin"

"Une vie à me cacher et puis libre enfin  
Le festin est sur mon chemin"

As the song came to an end Saucy stepped on Painter's foot and she jumped back in embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry! I can be a big klutz sometimes." She said and stared at her feet as she blushed. Painter gave a slight chuckle before leading her to a bench.

"You have a very beautiful voice, miss…?" He asked sitting casually next to her.

"Saucy. My name's Saucy." She said, a little unsure of herself. Painter gave another French smile and sighed.

"Saucy, eet eez a beautiful name, for an even more beautiful girl. I, am Painter. Maybe sometime you can come by and zee my newest masterpizza!" He said gesturing to the entrance of his mushroom. Saucy was about to nod when Crafty yelled her name.

"SAUCY! There you are! I was wondering where you were!" The much tired smurfette slapped Saucy's arm, in anger.

"Yez, we were just talking, deed you know zat Saucy here can sing fluently in French? What a happy day, eez eet not, mon Cherie?" Painter turned to the bewildered smurfette and she gave a weak smile. Was she really singing fluently in French? If so, where was she that she learned it? She shrugged her thoughts off before answering,

"Oui." That was the only thing she remembered out of French.

"Now, Crafty we really must be going." She said as she stood up and linked arms with Crafty before hurriedly walking away. She left her rose on the bench and Painter picked it up and sniffed it. It resembled her more than anything. It was so beautiful, yet surprising with thorns. He smiled to himself before putting the flower in a vase, for him to paint.

~Saucy's P.o.V~

"What happened to 'I don't like guys like that'?" Crafty asked as she scoffed. I sighed and rubbed my upper arm.

"I don't but, I was singing and he asked me to dance. As far as I knew there was nothing romantic going on! I was just singing, and I thought no one was around!" I said this while staring at the ground. I didn't notice someone in my path until I rammed into them.

"OW!" A grumpy voice said. I rubbed my head as I sat up and looked at the smurf.

"Oh, Grouchy, I'm so sorry!" I said as I tried to gather the things that he had been holding.

"It's fine. No, don't pick it up. It's fine! No wonder, you are a woman, and woman don't listen!" He said this as he stood up and watched me until I dropped all his things on the ground.

"Excuse me?" I asked nearing his face. He gave me a scowl.

"You heard me. And another thing, women cannot do a man's job!" He picked up the contents and stuck his tongue out at me before walking in the same direction. Leaving me twitching with anger.

"Why I oughta…" I started mumbling nonsense and then wondered why I wasn't being pushed in a separate direction by Crafty. She also was indeed smurfed. I clenched and unclenched my fists, getting angrier each time I thought of what the ignorant smurf said.

"I'm going into the forest to blow off some steam. Care to, ehm- join me?" She growled. I gave a quick nod before replying,

"No. Problem."


	4. Hot Chocolate

**Hey! It's Minty! And I'm back with another chapter! So on the last chapter the girls went to 'blow off steam'. Ehem please note that no smurfs were harmed in the making of this story! **

**Grouchy- Except for me!**

**All- SMURF IT GROUCHY! **

**Author- Yes, Grouchy did get a 'boo-boo' in the last chapter. But don't worry the only one put on trial for that was, *clears throat* Saucy. I gave her a big lecture too so she won't do that again!**

**Saucy- I told him I was sorry! And besides Crafty should be my defense! **

**Crafty- No, no, no. When I said 'blow off steam' I meant, exercise, that's something Gutsy taught me. I did **_**not, however**_** mean, (Author covers her mouth) jshfue… ugh….**

**Gutsy- See? Dis is why I love ya' lassie! You can control yer temper… at times… he…he…he**

**Saucy- Besides… it wasn't that bad… just… you know… something to make him not do it again… **

**Author- No, don't you pull that act with me, missy. You meant to do what you did, and you paid for it. **

**Saucy- Personally, I don't like this 'punishment'. **

**Author- Oh, you said it! **

**Saucy- OH SMURF! **

**Grouchy- What's wrong- Saucy- what- what are you doing?**

**Saucy- Giving you a hug as my puni- I mean, my consequence… **

**Author- You're not done either…. *smiles evilly* **

**Grouchy- I hate punishments! **

**Crafty- Smurf it Grouchy! Besides we all know that you enjoy this one, don't ya'? **

***Grouchy blushes* **

**Author- Now to the reviews! *heroic music plays* **

**Crafty- Where the smurf did that come from?**

**Author- *pulls out remote* Found it. Anyways, now Reviews are to be in! **

**Frostforge44- Don't you worry about the girls. From what I know only Grouchy was *cough cough* injured in the process and Crafty pleads innocence. So we're all good. **

**Chloe- Yes, a lot of events occurred in that one, and I hope you enjoyed each and every moment of reading that chapter! If you want to know that, you'll have to either ask Painter, or Crafty. *whispers* Saucy won't tell you- **

**Saucy- Tell her what Doc? Let me see! *grabs review out of authors hand* Oh! *blushes* Well, uh, all I can say is he's a great dancer! Hehe. **

**Author- Go on. There's more. **

**Saucy- Oh, thanks about the outfit! That's not too surprising about the boys though. I'm really glad that you like it though! I wasn't sure until Tailor here, fainted. **

**Tailor- *blushes* You looked smurfy. **

**Chloe- Don't worry, I think oh! Yeah. I'll do that for ya'! *whacks Grouchy* **

**Grouchy- YOUCH! **

**Reubenizadorables625- I love how you smurf the twist! And I had to put Crafty in there! Saucy couldn't survive with just Smurfette to talk to. …I'm not sure in anyway why you would want to date Brainy-**

**Brainy- HEY!**

**Anyways, but you don't need to worry. They are annoyed by even their presence in the same room. Tracker, hasn't met her yet! You'll have to keep reading to find out! I chose Saucy because, when I began to write this story, I couldn't stop thinking on how, many different things I wanted her to be, and what name would fit them all. So, Saucy came up! Glad you like the name though! **

**Sapphire777- A really 'hook, line, and sinker' eh? I'll give you a hint: A triangle will form however, not between those two. You'll have to keep reading my story to find out though! Tell me what made you laugh! I gotta know! **

**Keep reviewing guys! It's smurfy that you guys like my story! **

**Now for the disclaimer! **

**Grouchy- I hate disclaimers! **

**Author- Ah, but it is your turn!**

**Grouchy- Fine! The smurfs and I belong to Peyo!**

**Crafty- I belong to Frostforge44! **

**Saucy- And I belong to Mintgirl109 **

**Grouchy- Let's get the story started already!**

I sat nervously in Crafty's mushroom. I had just had a fight with Grouchy, and I mean a huge fight. The ungreatful smurf had the nerve to say that women were lesser than boys! Of course I wanted to stick up for my gender! If I didn't who would? Crafty rubbed the bridge of her nose nervously.

"I hope next time, I say 'blow off steam', you know that I don't mean 'beat up the poor smurf.'" She growled. I sighed and twiddled with my thumbs.

"I'm sorry Crafty. I really am. He just got me so angry and I have a feeling that I used to really hurt people being what I did back there." I began to swing my feet back and forth.

"Oh, I'm not the one who you need to say sorry to." She said giving me a look. I shook my head rapidly.

"No Crafty. You know that smurf deserved what he smurfed! I'm not saying 'sorry' to him!"

"And I was coming here to apologize." A gruff voice came from the door. Crafty and I switched around to find Grouchy cooly leaning up against the door frame. I switched around so fast I fell off of my chair.

"My pure smurfiness made you fall huh?" I glared at him before pulling myself up.

"Smurf up." I growled as I righted myself up.

"Look, I only came here to say 'sorry.' Alright? You're a smurfy woman, and I should have known better than to say that around you. I'm sorry." I felt my jaw hit the floor. Did, he just call me 'smurfy'? I bit my lip.

"And I'm sorry for, oversmurfing. I should have kept my temper under smurf." I said as I felt my face heating up.

"So, are we smurfy?" He asked. I could feel his eyes burning a hole through my head.

"Yah, we're smurfy." I said. With that he left. No other words, no other thoughts. Just footsteps, while I was still getting over the fact that he called me smurfy.

"Saucy? Did he just-" Without Crafty finishing her question I locked eyes with her and nodded.

"Wow. That's totally, not Grouchy. What happened to him? I mean, he was never the smurf that came up first. Much less gave a compliment, and to someone who beat him up? Wow, he must really like you." She said the last part as she sat in her work-table. I swiveled around.

"No. Even if he did, I just got here. Let's see if I even get to stay." I said as I looked out the window. Suddenly Handy smurf came into view and caught my attention. He waved and gave me a warm smile before walking on.

"You really know how to charm 'em, don't ya'?" She asked from behind me. I turned around and gave her a confused look.

"You don't see that these guys are falling hard and falling fast. Just be careful, I know how it is with these guys. Just ask Smurfette. Since I'm taken, during spring fever, every smurf, except for Gutsy, goes after her. You don't know how many marriage proposals she gets a month. It's like the town is empty on Smurfentine's Day, because the whole town is at Smurfette's place! It's no wonder the guys are all going gaga over you! You're another girl, now guys have a chance! Why didn't I see this before?" She smiled and shook her head in a joking matter. I cocked my head and then sighed.

"Oh great smurfs. It's springtime isn't it?" I asked as I watched her reaction. She just started to laugh and nod. I sighed and propped myself up on the window sill when four small figures peeked their way into door. Probably to get a good look at me. I smirked and gave a small, friendly wave.

"Oh, hi smurflings. Have you met the newest addition to the village?" Crafty asked as she wiped her tears and opened the doors. All four walked in and I couldn't help but, give a small smile at how cute they were.

"H-h-h-hiya. My name's Slouchy." The first one stepped up. He certainly was what his name described. He had a plain red shirt on and even his hat slouched over in an awkward yet, comfortable way.

"Well, hey. I'm Saucy. You're cute, you know that?" I said as I got down to his eye level and crossed my legs. He blushed a deep purple, and looked down at his feet.

"Come on. I don't bite." I said as I pat the space next to me. The other smurflings looked at him with jealousy and then back at me with hopeful eyes. I smirked and nodded. All at once they sat and formed a circle in front of me, except for the one in the yellow shirt. He clung to Crafty's leg, and looked at me determined. I smirked.

"You gonna sit down, Crafty? Come on!" I waved her over to the seat across from me as another smurfette with pink overalls and two brown braids sat next to me and leaned against me. I looked down and smiled at her.

"What's your name?" I asked as Crafty sat with the yellow-wearing smurf on her lap.

"Sassette, ma'am." She said. I jumped at the tone of her voice. She was brave and bold.

"I like your style Sass. The name's Saucy, pleased to meet cha." I said as I shook her tiny hand. She smiled and leaned on me once again.

"I'm Nat. That's our brother, Snappy." The one next to Sassette, piped up. He had on a straw hat and overalls. One button was undone and the strap hung down. I looked between the two and smiled.

"Hello Nat. Hey Snappy. What's up?" I stared at him, searching his face. He just glared at me before shrugging, as an answer. I smirked and sighed.

"Saucy?" I turned to Sassette and she smiled.

"Have you met Baby, yet?" As I shook my head she gave me a sweet smile. I covered my eyes as I groaned.

"But, I don't want to go out there." I whined. She smiled and got up as she yanked my hand, upwards. I felt my other arm pull me up as well, and I saw all three boys yanking me up. I rolled my eyes and got up with them.

"You guys, are super strong." I said as I messed Sassette's hair up. I smiled, and looked back at Crafty.

"You coming?" I asked her. She smiled and shook her head.

"No, I promised to Gutsy that I'd let him try my new Smurf Cannon today. I'm gonna be late if I don't start walking now. I'll walk with you guys to the mushroom. Papa should be with Baby right about now, however, I cannot stay with you guys. 'Kay?" She gave me a 'serious' look and I rolled my eyes before sticking out my tongue. She chuckled and we began to walk out the door. The kids lead me and Crafty as we stayed in the back of the group to talk. Crafty was trying to keep me from turning red from all the stares we were getting. She said she was used to it by now but, as soon as we walked by Painter's house, I stared down at my feet. He was handsome and all but, not as handsome as- Stop right there, Saucy. It's your first day here, and you do not have a crush on any of the smurfs. I sighed as I rubbed my forehead and felt my legs hit tiny bodies. I looked down and regained my balance they stared at the figure in front of them. I looked up and saw Grouchy, not glaring at them but, giving them a 'disciplinary' look.

"And just where do you smurfs think you're going?" He said looking down at them. They began to mess with their feet and stutter as I stood in front of them.

"It was my idea. They mentioned a Baby smurf and I suggested that we go to see him." I said, as our eyes locked. The smurflings shouldn't get punished for wanting to show me someone, plus they were just excited for a new smurf, like me.

"Uh-huh. How do I know you're telling the truth?" He asked searching my face, and taking a step closer. I smirked.

"You don't." I growled. Our noses were now touching. He rolled his eyes and backed off almost clumsily. I smirked and turned around to find all four smurflings next to Crafty, she was tapping her foot angrily at me. I shot back to Grouchy and sent him a death glare.

"Hey, guys? I'm sure that Grouchy can show me Baby smurf." I said trying to hide what I really wanted to say.

"Are you sure?" Crafty asked. Funny, I've only known her a day and I can already recognize her voice. I nodded slowly and turned back to them.

"Yeah, you guys, go check out the cannon with Gutsy and Crafty. I can hang out with Grouchy." I said gesturing to him, since I hadn't heard him move. Crafty shot me a warning glance and nodded, before escorting the kids and herself to the forest, to meet Gutsy. I turned back to Grouchy and sighed.

"Obviously, we have things to talk about." I said glaring at him. He smirked, and looked up at the sky.

"What the? We might as well, get inside. It's gonna rain." He grabbed my hand a split second before the first crack of thunder came. We looked at each other once, and bolted. He lead me to his mushroom and slammed the door shut as he groaned. He took off his hat and wrung it out. I giggled as he glared at the now sopping hat.

"I hate the rain." He growled as he went over to the fireplace and began to start a fire. An awkward moment rang through the mushroom, as he broke out a match and the crackling and hissing of kindling came.

"Why?" I asked trying to fill in the silent ward. He turned back to me.

"It's wet, and cold. You can't get work done. It makes everything muddy…" Before he could go on, I stopped him.

"I love the rain. Have you ever taken the time to see the good of things?" He froze before rolling his eyes and putting a pot on the fire.

"What's so good about the rain?" He asked as he set his hat on a hook to dry. I sighed and propped myself on the window and gave another, dreamier sigh.

"Have you ever smelled it? It's like freshly baked bread, coming out of the stoneoven. It's beautiful, for a calming solution to a headache. If you just want to talk, you can sit somewhere comfy with your friend, a cup of hot chocolate, a fire, and just talk. You can sit alone and not feel lonely. Oh, it's beautiful!" I said as I gave a small twirl. I tripped up on something and fell. I snapped my eyes shut as I waited for the arrival of the floor but, instead found myself in a strong pair of arms. I opened my eyes and looked up at Grouchy who was smirking.

"Why isn't your name Klutzy?" He asked as he helped me stand up. I blushed and looked down.

"You're stuck here until the storm comes to an end. You can sit down you know?" He said as I stood awkwardly, still staring at the floor. I looked around and saw only two places to sit. A lonely chair, and the big bed. _'He must hate small beds too.' _I thought to myself. I giggled as I took a space on the big bed and grabbed the small throw and wrapped it around myself. I was still damp, from the rain that had fallen rather quickly. I took off my hat and threw it, aiming for the hook next to Grouchy's. Instead, it decided to hit Grouchy's head. I let out a burst of giggles, as he took the hat off of his now wet shoulders, and wrung it out on the stones, then hung it up.

"S-s-sorry, Grouchy. Didn't mean to hit you. 'Was aiming for the hook." I said, as I regained my composure. He rolled his eyes and slapped it on the hook. I sighed and the awkward silence resumed it's place. I sighed as Grouchy turned around and handed me a rather large mug.

"It's hot chocolate." He said as he sat on the chair. I looked at the drink and sighed. I can't stand silence, is another I figured out today. I looked at Grouchy, who was looking at the fire as if trying to read it. I put the mug on the window sill and got up. I could tell that he was cold, he was shivering and trying to near the fire without burning up. I smirked and grabbed his mug, setting it on the small table next to me, I grabbed his hand and pulled him to sit next to me.

"What are you?" Before he finished, I pushed him to sit on the bed, grabbed his hot chocolate, and sat across from him. He snatched the warming drink and took a gulp. I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my cup.

"So, Grouchy. What do you want to talk about?" I asked. I had to get something out of him. If I didn't it would just get more awkward between us. I looked at him and he shrugged. I rolled my eyes as he took a smaller sip of hot chocolate.

"Why don't we tell each other stories? By that I mean you talk, I listen, since you know my memory and all." I looked at him over my cup and he sighed.

"Alright then, where do I start? Uh. Oh, I'm not good at this." He face-palmed himself and sighed.

"Sorry, I'm just not used to opening up." He resumed looking into the fire. I groaned and snapped my fingers in front of him.

"Hey! Tell me something funny, that happened in the village. I'll be living here, so might as well know." I propped myself on my elbow, as he turned his attention to me again. He sighed and closed his eyes, as if thinking really hard, then chuckled. He was looking down so, I couldn't see his face. He looked back at me and grinned. I had never seen him smile before, only that smirk, and the scowl. It was actually kind of cute.

"This one time, the entire, including Crafty, went into a four-day food fight." I scoffed as He snorted.

"Yeah, the most amusing thing was when Greedy, he got so angry with the entire village for wasting his food, until 'POW!' right in the face, a giant cream pie, that took me and Gutsy a couple of days. And Crafty had already made the catapult for another way to throw Puppy's toys. It was so funny! Just to see Greedy and Brainy, might I add, drowned in the thick white cream that dries after a couple of seconds." He was cut off by me laughing. Just the picture of it made me laugh. He got up and gave me his mug.

"Swear on my smurf, they were making the white cream turn red with how angry they were! They kept saying, 'you're gonna get it!' Which we never did, but it was so hilarious." He sat back on his side and finished laughing. I couldn't tell him anything, so he cleared his throat.

"So, you don't remember anything about yourself?" I sighed and scratched the top of my head.

"Well, it seems that I can remember music, but life? Not a thing." I looked down in my cup and sighed.

"Well, I know some things." He said. I recognized the slight sound of nervousness in his voice. I smiled and looked up at him.

"Oh yeah?" I asked as I took a sip of my drink. He smirked, and nodded.

"I know, that you like red and black, you hate pink, you like adventures at times, you're tough, you like chocolate, you like kids, you love the rain, you love fresh bread, you obviously like stories, you don't mind my grouchiness… Shall I go on?" I giggled and looked down. He was actually pretty funny when it came to it. He had a nice smile too. I bit my lip as I smiled and looked down, for thinking that. I looked back up at him and saw he was still shivering, even with the blanket. I sighed and rolled my eyes, before grabbing one side of the blanket, scooting right next to him, and wrapping the end around us both. We were so squished, I had to lean on his shoulder.

"Once again, what are you doing?" He asked, looking down at me. I gave a small smile.

"You were cold." I said as I snuggled closer to him. He smiled at me and leaned his head on mine.

"You're also very sweet, and sensitive." He said so low that only I could hear him. I gave a small chuckle and sighed.

"You too." I said before yawning, before falling asleep.

~World's P.o.V~

Crafty, the smurflings, and Gutsy, were all running back to the village as the rain began to pour. While the kids ran up ahead they all froze in their tracks at the sight they beheld them. They all ran to the mushroom and watched the scene, Saucy was sitting on Grouchy's bed and they were both laughing! Crafty followed them with Gutsy trailing behind her. The smurflings were being awfully quite so Crafty figured she should be too. She crouched down, and looked into the window. She gasped at the view and Gutsy came up to her.

"What is- oh." He looked into the window and smirked. He knew that Grouchy had smurfed the girl, but, she was making him laugh. He had never seen Grouchy smile, except for one time, after the giant pie thing. Gutsy snickered at the memory before realizing that he was the only one at the window. His lassie and the kids were all heading towards Crafty's mushroom, since it was the closest. Gutsy, gave one last look at the two, before following the 'group'.

Cupid sat in Mother Nature's home with her. They had been discussing plans and things to do about Valentine's Day, since it was coming up so quickly, when Cupid brought up the fact that he saw another smurfette being found in the forest today. They watched closely at Mother Nature's cauldron. Cupid had seen the way how other smurfs reacted to her coming in, and, she was rather beautiful, they had spied on her the entire time she got there, and when she was left alone with Grouchy, Cupid had the brilliant idea of making it rain. They watched with smiles on their faces as Saucy fell asleep on grouchy's lap.


End file.
